This invention relates in general to a stand-off, and in particular, to a plunger stand-off that fastens a circuit board in place without the use of tools.
A stand-off assembly is used to anchor a computer circuit board, such as a motherboard, to the computer chassis. Typically, the stand-off assembly is made of metal and requires a screw or other means for fastening the circuit board in place. However, this practice requires that the computer power to be turned off in order to avoid risk of electrical shock to the technician and/or damage to the computer. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a stand-off assembly that fastens the circuit board in place without using tools and without the need to power down the computer.